Born This Way
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: Alice gets Insecure when she hears Humans talking about her. Please Read, Enjoy!


Born this way – Twilight Fanfiction. Jasper's POV. (Song-fic) (Bella is a vampire in this)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

We were sitting in the school cafeteria, I had my hand in Alice's, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett was sitting with us. Our cover story to the students was that: Rosalie and I were twins, Emmett, Bella, Alice, and Edward were Siblings, very close ones from what Emmett had declared the morning, so really our cover story was just normal. We'd all agreed that Renesmee wasn't ready for school yet and Jacob didn't want to come anyway. Alice smiled and rubbed her thumb over my hand to soothe me, she knew it was hard for me, but I was doing it for her. Leanne and Angela were sitting a few tables from us with another new girl, and we could hear their conversation clearly.

"They're the Cullens and Hales. The Blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they are twins. The big guy is Emmett, The other guy with the reddish hair is Edward, The Tall girl with the long hair is Bella and the short, weird Pixie is Alice. Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella are related, siblings. The Cullen Sisters and Brothers are super close." Leanne said to the new girl, Brianna, her name was.

"Wow… why do you say that Alice is weird? She looks nice to me" Brianna said, softly.

"She is nice, Brianna. She is a good friend of mine" Angela said, speaking up for Alice. We looked at Alice and she saw smiling.

"Hardly! She's so small, so thin, not smart, not talented, and _defiantly_ hasn't got a clue about Fashion! Hence the hair… what was she thinking? Did she cut it with shears in the dark or something?! Besides, I'd be so much better for Jasper than her anyway." Leanne said, nastily. I felt Alice's hand tense in mine. We all looked at her, and she suddenly glided away from us, shooting like a bullet from us and through the door to the quad. I saw Rosalie's eyebrows tighten, a sure sign that she was angry, Bella and Edward were growling under their breath. But Emmet decided to let his anger known. He almost broke the table until Rosalie grabbed his arms. We all took out our cell phones and called Alice as we walked to class. I decided to ditch to find her. Em and Rose said they'd cover for me and asked me to call them when I found her, I promised I would and I darted off. I dashed home and Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me.

"She's in her room" Esme said softly. I nodded my thanks and ran up to Alice. I found her, sitting on our bed, sobbing. I immediately gathered her up in my arms and held her to my chest.

"I thought I'd be used to it by now, but it still hurts" she stormed, through her tears. I immediately held her tighter.

"Don't listen do anything they said, Darlin', none of that is true, I promise you, They are jealous" I soothed, kissing her head, "There is no one out there that I want more than you, there is no one out there that I could love more than I love you… You are not a freak, Alice Cullen. You were _born _to be a vampire, you were _born_ to have your gift, you were_ born _to be a Cullen, and you were _born_ to be my wife" I said, holding her close. Her breath hitched in her throat and she sighed. I suddenly got an Idea, I let her go and walked to Alice's sound system and put on a song that applies to her.

"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'cause you were born this way, baby

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"

She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]

Don't be!

Give yourself prudence

And love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)

I love my life I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied, or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,

Lesbian, transgendered life,

I'm on the right track baby,

I was born to survive.

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made,

I'm on the right track baby,

I was born to be brave.

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!" – Lady Gaga.

Alice was shaking with the tears that wouldn't fall, but she was giggling as she walked over to me and leapt into my opened arms.

"You were born this way Alice, be proud of that, be proud of who you are, because I love you, just the way you are" I whispered, I felt her nod against my chest,

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock" she mumbled,

"I love you, Alice Whitlock, my Darlin'" I smiled, as she looked up at me, I leaned down and kissed her softly.

The next day, we were back at school, my arm wrapped firmly around Alice. Rosalie and Emmett shielding Alice, And Bella and Edward flanking us. Leanne was sitting there, with Angela and Brianna as she chatted about nonsense. Leanne caught sight of us and watched as we sat down. I sat on one side, Emmett on the other, and Rosalie, Bella and Edward circled around us. It had taken a while to calm Rose, Edward, Bella and myself down, but it had taken all night to calm Emmett down. I squeezed her hand gently and kissed her forehead whenever Leah looked over. Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Em kept giving her menacing glares whenever she looked our way. Alice buried her head into my shoulder whenever she looked over, I held her, soothing her. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett gave us our privacy while watching Leanne.

"Shhhh… Alice, please stop worrying about them, They are just Jealous" I whispered, she nodded and sat up but kept hold of me. Leanne was suddenly in front of our table, smiling at me.

"Hello, Jasper…" she said, flirtatiously, I squeezed Alice's hand before turning to Leanne.

"Hello." I said, coldly. Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella were glaring at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" she asked me, completely oblivious.

"No thank you, I have a girlfriend" I said, smiling at Alice.

"I would be so much better for you, then her" Leanne said, glaring at Alice. That made me lose my calm. I stood up and faced her.

"No, you wouldn't. I love Alice, she is everything to me, she understands me, she is beautiful inside and out, she is sweet, caring, loyal, everything you aren't!" I spat at her, Emmett grinned and the others chuckled at Leanne's expression and she ran from the hall as I sat down. Alice smiled and kissed my cheek,

"I love you Jazz" she whispered,

"I love you too, Darlin'" I chuckled.

In the End, Alice decided to not let people get her down, she liked who she was, she was proud of it…

She was born this way.


End file.
